Bright Breeze
by alpona
Summary: what if the pink ranger hears something she never suppose to hear from a certain person ? "oh,no, I did not say that !" just read and see ! the ending is here !
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm sunny day at the shiba house, the sun was shining gracefully all over. Everyone was enjoying this beautiful day. Mike was watering the plants, Emily was helping him, Kevin was with his 'art of samurai life' book, Jayden was still practicing his moves, and Antonio just came back from fishing.

But this peaceful day was ruined by…..

"hey guys! Remember my special treat today ? hope you're hungry !" Mia's sudden statement. Mia left for the kitchen.

"oh,… can't we ever stop that torture ?" Mike groaned.

" hey, I have an idea." Antonio said with a smirk.

So, they finally made a cookoff competition between Antonio and Mia, the one wins will cook from now on, (leaving Ji in shock of course, but later he understood that it was just for stopping Mia !) and of course, Antonio won. Everyone could say Mia wasn't very happy about it.

Few days later, Antonio was in the kitchen. Emily walked in.

"hey Antonio." She greeted.

"hey Em."

"I'm glad that you're cooking, that cooking competition really helped us." Emily said.

"ya, I'm glad too." Antonio said while setting the pan, "I don't know where I'd be if I had to eat Mia's cooking, I just can't stand it."

Just then, Mia entered the kitchen and heard Antonio's last statement. She learned the truth ! Emily stood still, terrified. But Antonio still didn't notice Mia.

"aa.. Emily ?" he turned around to see why Emily became silent and saw….

"MIA!" Antonio was almost faint. " I…. I… I mean… well, it was….. just… um…" But there was nothing to be said now ! Mia's eyes were burning.

"So that's what you thought about my cooking all along, Antonio ?!" if looks could kill, Antonio would be dead by now.

"uu…. No ,Mia, I…" but Antonio didn't know what to say, Mia stormed out of the kitchen. Emily ran after her.

"O,o, I'm in big trouble now." Antonio mumbled to himself.

* * *

**A/N- sorry for the title, I'm very confused about it. I just gave a name… If anyone has a better idea feel free to tell me.**

**Review if you want to read more !**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- thanks for the reviews ! still worried about the title though….

* * *

Everyone was in the living room when Mia came in. She didn't look very happy. _Why ?_

"guys, I hope you wouldn't mind if I cook today, at least you guys are not as mean as _Antonio.._" she pronounced 'Antonio' with a teasing tone and gave him a scary look, then left.

"what did she mean ?" Jayden looked at Antonio with a confused expression. Antonio sighed and crossed his arms.

"Antonio said something in presence of someone he shouldn't have." Emily said with a trace of a smile. Antonio looked annoyed.

" You could've given a signal." He said to Emily.

"but even I didn't see that she was coming !" Emily protested. Antonio looked away.

"well,.. she still thinks that _we_ like her cooking,, right ?" Kevin hopefully asked, tilting his head.

Emily shook her head in agreement, Mike and Kevin sighed together in relief. The look and behavior that Mia was giving towards Antonio was creeping them.

Mike walked to Antonio and said, " Dude, I really feel sorry for you."

"No," Antonio shrugged it off. " actually, it's you guys I'm feeling sorry for. Whatever my state is now, at least I don't have to go through Mia's food. I can directly say 'no' and walk out. Buy _you_, don't have the courage." With that, Antonio walked out. The others then realized that Antonio was free from one torture they still had to face.

_But little did Antonio know, the problem has just begun !_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- thanks to everyone who're keeping up with this ! I need your encouragement to keep writing !**

* * *

"hey Mike, that ghostface looks just like a nighlok there." Emily commented about the game Mike was playing on his psp.

"o really ? you wanna beat a nighlok, then ?" Mike said with a smirk. Emily and he started giggling about the game.

"JHAN JHON JHAN !" a loud sound of crashing and throwing dishes came from the kitchen, and they saw Antonio running out of there. Few minutes later Mia walked out of the kitchen with a frying pan in her hand.

" did she just….." Mike couldn't finish.

" are they fighting like that ?" Kevin asked peeking from his book.

"this is worse than I thought !" Mike exclaimed.

" Worse ? try Freaking ! she just threw all the cooking –ans at 0e ! for Nothing !" Antonio said, coming in

" _Nothing_ ?" Emily asked skeptically.

"oh, please." Antonio rolled his eyes.

" this, is getting too much." Jayden said as he entered the living room.

Suddenly, the gap sensor weny off.

" at central juncyard [!] , let's go !" they all rushed out.

The rangers arrived at the spot and saw an ugly nighlok terrorizing. They started to fight with the nighlok. But Mia seemed a bit out of focus.

"Mia watch out !" Antonio yelled as he pulled Mia away from the nighlok's blast. Mia stood up but instead of thanking…..

" who are _you_ to tell me to watch out ?" she asked.

" what ?! is that how you thank people ?" Antonio was surprised.

" no, I'm not _thanking_ you idiot, what can you do ? just move around all the time….."

" WHAT ? how dare you insult my fighting style ?!"

" if you can insult my cooking why can't I ? fisherman…. Staying around you seems like I'm sitting in a pile of rotten fish !" Mia shouted.

" WHAT DID YOU SAY ! and what are you ? Food Disaster !" Antonio couldn't hold his anger anymore. Mia was really being mean. Hard to believ it's the same nice and caring Mia.

The two of them kept quarreling and yelling at each other, but they're in the middle of a fight !

"Guys, stop it ! you're behaving like children !" Emily tried to stop them, but it didn't work, rather they started shouting even harder.

" Antonio ! Mia ! snap out of it ! we're fighting a nighlok !" Jayden commanded.

" wow wow wow… 2 rangers are fighting between themselves.. what a nice thing to see ! I'll destroy you both !" the Nighlok sent some hard blows but the rangers were able to avoid those. Antonio and Mia finally stopped their fight.

With the octo canon disk, the nighlok was finally destroyed. Now time for megazord. Even in the zord fight, at one point,

" why ? is Mia's turtle zord too slow…?" Antonio said in a teasing tone. This made Mia angry and she tried to hit Clawzord…[!]

"STOP IT you two ! Focus !" Jayden's shout brought them back to sense.

They somehow finally managed to destroy the nighlok.

* * *

Back to the Shiba house, the rangers came back and sat down. Antonio and Mia were still not looking at each other. Jayden walked in front of them.

" look, Mia, Antonio, what do you guys think you were doing back there ?" Jayden demanded to know.

" she/he started it !" Antonio and Mia said in unison.

" no I didn't !" they said at each other again.

" you're the one who behaved like insane when I was just trying to save you !" Antonio complained.

" O ya thank you very much but who started the insult game ?" Mia rebutaled .

Antonio looked like he would just burst,… but then, Mentor came in.

" silence !" Mentor said.

Then he started to give a lecture about how important team work is, how Mia and Antonio's behavior can harm the team, how the nighlok will take advantage of it, etc. etc. Antonio and Mia were half listening.

" tell that to her/him." They both said together after the lecture and left.

" I thouht _that_ was worse, what can I call this ?" Mike wondered.

Mia's been acting strange. I mean, she's never been so angry, or mean or childish before. It's so not like her." Emily said with a worried look.

" No one told her about her cooking before." Kevin remarked.

" they both are behaving like… little children." Jayden said, annoyed.

" I'll go talk with her." Emily left for Mia's room.

When Emily came in front of Mia's room, she heard a sound of whimpering. Mia's crying.

Emily knocked. " come in." Mia said.

Emily entered and saw Mia wiping off her tears.

"Mia… are you okay? " Emily carefully asked.

"yeah." Mia's short answer.

"Mia, what's wrong with you? You're not acting like yourself !"

" I'm just upset. About what Antonio said." Mia simply answered.

"umm… should you be _that _angry with him about it ? well, maybe it was just a comment, he probably said it because he's a good cook too." Emily tried to defend Antonio.

" well, I'm just angry. Besides, Antonio's not being himself either." Mia replied.

" hu ?" Emily asked, not understanding.

" I mean, he's always so sweet, and nice, I never thought he could say anything like that." Mia said unhappily.

" I'm sure he's still the sweet Antonio we knew, he surely didn't mean it." Emily tried to assure her.

" maybe. I'm just not in the mood right now. Mia said and ttok her pillow.

Emily left her there and came back to the living room.

"ya, she _is_ acting like a child." Emily finally agreed.

* * *

A/N- what am I writing ? lol.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- sorry it took me a while to update guys, I didn't have internet for a few days. Thank you so much for keeping up with this.**

Takeru-fangirl, you left me… speechless!

Jetman21 : aha ! Finally a person who pointed that out ! lol. Well, you see, English is not my first language, I try my best though. The story, well, this story is not like my other stories, not so many cliffhangers.

* * *

The things just kept getting worse.

Antonio and Mia couldn't stand a minute together without fighting. Most of the time it's Mia attacking first, but Antonio couldn't hold himself either. Soon, it became a two-way fighting. Thought it was a kid fight at first, gradually it became irritating. Often they had to pull the two out of the room.

Mia has started cooking again, more than ever before. Whenever Antonio's near the kitchen, she shoves him out.

One day, Antonio entered the kitchen to get some spices. Unfortunately Mia was in there.

Antonio : hey, give me those spice jars.

Mia : No way, why would I give those to you ? Get out !

Antonio : I am cooking my own food GIVE ME THOSE !

Mia : No, I NEED THEM !

Antonio : you need them for your.. what, 'Burning Brainstorms' ?

Mia : HEY ! I'll use anything I want in my food !

Blah.. blah…. The quarrel went on….but then, Antonio noticed the pan burning, they were so busy shouting at each other that they failed to notice the food.

"the stove ! it's…." Antonio couldn't finish, the pan burst and the entire kitchen was filled with smoke. Antonio and Mia both ran to spread water and tried to stop the smoke.

Antonio : Now look what you did !

Mia: O, now it's _my_ fault ?!

Antonio : THEN WHOSE FAULT ? THE FOOD'S ?

Mia : No you idiot, it's YOUR FAULT !

Antonio : O ya ? you're the one who was cooking this rubbish !

" I cook WHAT !" Mia's face turned so red that Antonio was afraid that she might turn into the red ranger, [!] she was super angry.

" how dare you ….! " Mia grabbed Antonio's hair.

" NOT THE HAIR !" Antonio's voice went sky-high.

The others rushed in by the smoke and sound, and saw the two fighting.

"stop, stop, STOP ! what is happening here ? Ji asked them.

Antonio and Mia stopped, their face looked like two 5-year old caught while stealing cookie from the cookie jar.

" Mia just burned… AWW !" Antonio couldn't finish because Mia hit him on the head. Antonio returned the hit too. But Kevin quickly came forward.

"come on man, you don't hit girls." He said as he tried to pull Antonio away.

" ya, tell her to stop hitting ME !" Antonio said.

Mike and Kevin took Antonio out and Emily and Jayden helped Mia to calm down Ji cleaned up the kitchen

Later that day, the four rangers, Jayden, Emily, Mike and Kevin sat in a meeting.

"we've got to fix this." Kevin said in a serious tone.

" what to do to stop their fighting…" Mike thoughtfully said.

" I know !" Emily suddenly lit up, " Lock them in a closet together until they kiss !" [:P]

Mike chuckled, Jayden and Kevin gave her a weird look.

" whatever works, we have to solve the problem between them." Jayden said matching Kevin's tone.

So, the rangers are on a new mission.

**A/N- so, how was it ? sorry I used 2 different writing format here, it won't happen again.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- sorry this is a short chapter !**

Hey, where is everybody ?" Mia asked as she returned home from shopping. Ji came out in the hallway.

"oh, Mia, everyone's busy with their work. But Antonio is down by the pier, and he is pretty lonely. Why don't you take this to him ?" Ji held out a fruit basket.

"o.. okay…." Mia hesitantly said and took the basket, then walked out.

" did she just agree to that ?" Mike peeked from the corner.

' yes she did. Let's see how it goes." Ji said.

An hour passed. But no sign of Mia or Antonio to return.

" what's taking them so long ?" Jayden said as he paced in the room.

"maybe they're saying sorry to each other now ?" Emily said optimistically.

"you don't think it's gonna be that easy, right ?" Kevin asked.

Emily just nodded.

" or….. Mia has poisoned Antonio and is now…." Mike suddenly started, but the rest of the team gave him a look.

"ok, just kidding !" Mike surrendered.

"well, _that_, was a lame plan." Jayden said as he stopped pacing. "at least one of us should've gone there. Now we don't if their fighting again or not."

" maybe you're right. The fighting began again." Emily said unhappily.

" we should go and see." Kevin suggested, standing up.

But just then, the doorbell rang, Ji opened the door.

" ? what happened to you ?" Ji was surprised.

Outside stood Antonio and Mia, dripping wet in water.

"don't ask." Antonio mumbled as he and Mia entered the house and headed to their rooms in two opposite directions.

" ok, that definitely got backfired." Mike said.

Everyone sighed and nodded.

* * *

**A/N- Let's have a Contest ! try to guess what exactly happened at the pier ! :D just have fun and participate in the story ! though every chapter is for the sweet readers here, hmm… I'll dedicate the next chapter to the the one with the best answer ! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- whoa ! thank you SO much guys ! I'm glad that you all gave time in this, thanks to everyone. I like all the ideas,… um… Do I **_**have**_** to pick one ? Krazykriss, lol, but you don't think it'll be that eas, right ? GoseiShinkenPink, Wolfgirl77769, AuriaFlares, thanks, nice ideas ! Msf, wow bro, didn't know you were this creative too ! poisoned fruits ? love that ! Takeru-Fangirl, soo funny ! just like cartoons ! Blueredpinkranger, ha ha ! perfect punishment !**

**If I have to pick a winner… I can't pick one. Msf, Takeru-Fangirl and Blueredpinkranger gave very close answers, So 3 winners ! big round of applause !**

**I didn't actually plan that scene, but what basically happened was that Mia hit Antonio and somehow they both fell in water. Wow guys, your ideas are much better than mine !**

**But I hope you guys had fun, I had so much ! you don't know how much your participation means to me !**

**Anyways, I'm dedicating this Chapter to everyone who participated-**

* * *

"We're not giving up. Right ?" Mike looked at the others. Ji looked very annoyed and left.

" of course not !" Emily cheerfully said.

" I think we should just convince Mia to stop all these. Most of the she's acting childish." Jayden said.

" umm… no offence, but she seems pretty scary to me now." Kevin said as he looked scared.

" ya… I say we should rather tell Antonio to make it up." Mike suggested.

Then, Antonio came out rubbing his head.

" hey guys, is there any icepack ?" Antonio asked the others.

" sure, the frozen peas !" Emily ran to get those.

"could you… tell what happened ?" Kevin carefully asked.

Antonio just gave them an annoyed look.

So the rangers kept trying to bring those two together but all their efforts went in vein

* * *

Dinner time, Mia was cooking. Everyone sat in the table, Antonio was the last one to entre.

" …. And the chocoberry spinach." Mia served the food.

" sweet and sour.." Antonio commented as he took a glass of water.

" you're not invited." Mia said and hit Antonio with the frying pan and literally kicked him out !

" AWW ! that hurts !" Antonio's voice came from outside the door.

" you know," Kevin whispered to Mike, " the food is much better than this fight !"

" hu ?" Mia turned around, " said something Kev ?" she asked.

" oh, no no no no no…. !" Kevin's face suddenly turned white, as if he was scared to death. " just saying…. The dishes are amazing !" Kevin said and started to shove all the food in his mouth.

Mike sighed. Mia grinned at the others.

* * *

Next day. Training time. The rangers were training nicely but after sometime…

" hey Mia," Antonio pointed his Shinai " wanna spar ?" he challenged her.

Mia made a 'bring it on' face and then, sparring began, or more like.. kid fight began.

" clumsy" , "cheater !" etc. comments began too. But the fighting took a more serious tone gradually, soon they were fighting hand to hand….. the others became very worried.

Mia grabbed Antonio's hair, Antonio pulled Mia's braid too,… it was… a disaster.

" not the hair again !"

" YOU get your hands off my shampooed hair, it smells like fish !" Mia shouted.

"what !"

The others had to pull those two away and take them inside. Mentor nodded his head, " Children." he commented.

Inside, Mia went into her room, the others were in the living room.

" ok," Jayden prompted " Antonio's always been childish, but Mia ? why is she acting _this_ crazy ?"

" hey !" Antonio complained. Jayden didn't seem to hear that. He turned to Antonio,

" and Antonio, why do you always have to react ? can't you ignore it ?" Jayden said to his best friend.

Antonio stared at him for a moment, then said, " Jayden Shiba, you're a horrible fighter."

" hey !" now Jayden complained.

" see, even you can't stand still to a comment. Want me to hit with frying pans now ?" Antonio was really annoyed.

" O..kay.." Jayden surrendered.

" ahem, Antonio, you should.." Mike began but Antonio cut him,

" you guys stop goofing about it. Why are you always forcing me ?" he asked.

" you're the one who said her cooking sucks." Kevin said.

Antonio stood up.

" what if I tell her the truth about _all_ of you ?" he smirked.

' you wouldn't !' was on everyone's face.

" you don't want these to happen even more, or Mia sulking all the time." Jayden said.

" then stop bothering me. And why _I_ have to say sorry?" Antonio asked.

" she thinks you started it." Emily opened her mouth after a long time.

Antonio sighed.

" this is hampering our team integrity." Kevin seriously said.

" in- te-gri-ty.." Mike echoed. Kevin rolled his eyes.

" I'm just happy that _I_ didn't slip my tongue." He thought.

Meanwhile, Mia was thinking alone in her room.

"_what's so special about his cooking ? that he'll just hate mine ? and the others really seem to like his dishes more than mine. I wonder….._

_I know I've been acting crazy, but, it's just. I can't stand an insult about my cooking like that, especially from…." _ She stopped, then again thought, "_I have to find out."_

**A/N- time for another question ! what goofy ideas do you think the rangers will come up with next time ? I can add an extra chapter with your ideas ! just for you.**


	7. attempts

**A/N- again, thank you all sooooo much for your participation ! A big shoutout to Goseishinkenpink, Krazykriss, Blueredpinkranger, Xxscream4xX, Takeru-Fangirl. I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting this long, I was out of internet connection. But this won't happen again.**

**I tried to make this chapter using everyone's idea, well, I'm sorry if I couldn't use the whole idea. Some ideas were so good, you guys even resolved the problem ! but the thing is, I was thinking of some 'not-working' attempts of the rangers. This is an extra chapter, and the problem is that I actually completed the story long ago :P started 13.1.13 finished 20.1.13 in my notebook. the ending is made…. He..he…. Don't mind please…. And don't worry, it'll be sweet too !**

**Goseishinkenpink was giving me such ideas that I told her to make a whole new story with that ! I think it'll be better. Thank you, I had so much fun imagining those ! Blueredpinkranger's idea was so good, I copy-pasted a part of it. **

**This chapter is just crazy, the weird attempts of the rangers. Often it won't make sense ! I tried my best to use something from everyone as much as possible-**

* * *

They were the 'samurais', so they could never give up !

" I suggest," Kevin stopped pacing in the room, " when people are in danger, even enemies work together" Kevin gave a theory.

"ya !" Emily jumped up from her seat, " that happened with many people"

" so you're saying…." Jayden raised an eyebrow, thinking what type of 'danger' they're planning.

"we'll begin with the simplest _danger_." Mike said as he noticed Jayden's tensed expression. "with a bit of acting !" he added.

Night time at Shiba house, Ji went to visit the Tengen gate, Jayden and Kevin were very busy practicing outside, Mike was at the gaming console, Emily… no one saw her around…. Well in a word they all were busy, or they wanted to 'show' that.

Mia was in the living room, looking at some recipe books. And Antonio, he was in his room doing some programming.

Suddenly the whole house became dark. Some shouts could be heard, Mike was yelling, " I was just about to break my previous record !"

Antonio got up, " hey what happened ?" he asked loudly. Then he heard Mike coming in. "hey, Antonio come with me, we'll see what happened to the electricity"

"ok, but first get a…." Antonio took his morpher for a light, but Mike dragged him. They entered the living room, then suddenly Mike let go off Antonio and made a sound, which seemed like a scary scream, " whooooo !" then everything became quite.

" Mike ?" Antonio carefully asked, but no answer, as if he's just disappeared. Antonio became scared. It was dark, so he couldn't see properly.

"Mike, where are you ? " he walked towards the door, but stumbled with a couch.

" what's happening ?" came a new voice from the room, and the voice was Mia's.

" eh, I.. don't know… Mike just…" Antonio wasn't sure what to say, "_it seems like one of those horror movies_." Antonio thought and quickly walked to the door, it was closed, he spun the knob. It was locked.

A cold wind blew over Antonio's spines.

The others were right outside, they heard a loud scream " AAAAA ! I'M TRAPPED IN HERE WITH THIS WITCH !"

Then the door burst open and Antonio ran out, Emily already switched the main switch back on, " hey why did you turn it on ?" Mike asked Emily.

" it failed, don't you see ?" Emily replied.

The rest of the hours contained Antonio chasing the 4 rangers around the house.

* * *

It was another day off for the rangers, and they decided to visit Disneyland this time.

" which ride should we try first ?" Emily excitedly asked.

" hmm, we never tried the maze before." Kevin said. [A/N- I'm not sure about what's in Disneyland, just using my imagination here.]

" ya, let's try that !" Mia agreed.

" beware, the maze isn't that easy, many people get lost !" Mike tried to scare them. Well, however they all entered the maze.

" let's split up and try to get out safely." Jayden said and they headed in 6 different paths. Well, only 2 of them _actually_ went.

Antonio was walking through the maze, looking around, Mia was doing the same too, at a point they both collided with someone behind them.

" YOU !" both said in unison.

"lost ?" Antonio asked.

" Don't remember the way…. But I do remember that I didn't do anything for calling me a witch." Mia said and folded her arms.

"o, o."

On the other hand, Jayden ,Kevin, Mike and Emily were standing outside the maze.

" I'm expecting to see Antonio and Mia coming out together in…." Mike couldn't finish , a big Boom ! came from the Maze, and the hedge wall in front of them broke open, and…. Antonio came out ? he was panting, just then a guard of the park came running,

" hey ! How dare you destroy this place !" he shouted.

"Nooooo!" Antonio, straight out of the park.

Oh boy.

* * *

The Rangers thought and thought, finally Mike said, "What about a gift?" [ Blueredpinkranger]

"What?" The others asked as they all look at him

Mike got up and strolled around, then he swung around real fast and said, "THAT'S IT! We get flowers and candy or even a necklace and send it to Mia from Antonio. Then we get a fishing rod and reel and send it to Antonio from Mia!" He threw his hands up in the air, like problem solved!

The others all loved this and yelled as they were running out the door, "See ya later Ji."

So they bought the gifts, wrote a sweet message using Antonio and Mia's name and Vice-versa in their gifts, and left those in their rooms.

A day passed but still no reaction from them, the others started wondering what happened. Right then, Mia came out from her room, with a paper on her hand, they recognized it was the same paper they gave her with the presents, from Antonio !

" Emily ? since when you took Antonio's writing job ?" Mia asked, bum folding them.

" huh ?!" Emily asked.

"the handwriting is NO- way Antonio's, and such nice Emmyish lines…" Mia smirked.

Dang.

Later they came to Antonio,

" hey did you receive any.. um.. gift from Mia ?" Mike carefully asked.

" oh, that." Antonio took out the paper with the message and read, "Dude, I'm sorry. Let's be friends again." He stopped, " _Dude_ ?" he emphasized the word and directly looked at Mike with a 'I got you' look. Mike slapped his forehead, Emily came forward " idiot !" she said to Mike.

It's harder than they thought.

* * *

For some days, yelling and throwing things has become a regular routine. Everyone was getting annoyed and tired, especially Jayden got sooo pissed off at this 'everyday fight', that one day he was pushing Antonio,

" I'm getting pissed off ! go and say sorry, or dance, or whatever, I don't care if you end up being a couple, just STOP THIS FREAKING FIGHTING WAR !" Jayden was out of his mind.

" w-what ? how can you say such things ?" Antonio looked scared. Jayden kept pushing him.

"and besides, it is you 4 who're making things worse….." Antonio stumbled and fell on the ground, Jayden also lost his balance and fell. When Antonio looked up, he saw Mia was standing.

"what are you doing ?" Mia looked confused.

" um.. nothing !" Jayden replied. Antonio gave him a look of annoyance.

**A/N- whoof ! finally done ! sorry if I couldn't meet up all of your expectation, I tried my best, please keep reading ! and I guess I couldn't make everything very clear, so ask questions if you have any problem of understanding**.


	8. things get serious

**A/N- this one's really short, sorry. But the next one'll be long !**

* * *

Mia tiptoed with Emily to where Antonio keeps his things.

" Emily, if Antonio comes, warn me." Mia said.

" uh… um.. o.. okay." Emily looked kinda scared.

Mia went on her search through Antonio's stuff, looking for his '_secret kabab recipe'_

" Mia, you should go now, he can come…." Emily couldn't finish warning her, Antonio came in through the other door_._ He stopped and looked at the mess Mia has made. His eyes sharpened.

" Mia, what exactly are you doing ?" Antonio asked, his tone serious after a long time.

" I was….. looking." Mia couldn't answer.

" Mia, listen." Pure anger was in Antonio's voice, he wasn't joking. " this, is getting too much ! I had enough of your behavior ! yes I accidently said your cooking's bad, now I truly mean you're horrible ! I know the others will agree. Do you think what you're doing is not hurting me ? beating. Throwing, going insane in battles and now spying in my room? You're dragging this stupid thing too far ! grow up Mia !" Antonio was panting, it was hard for him to spit this out but even he couldn't hold his inside disgust at this matter any longer.

This thing never got this serious.

Mia just stared in shock at Antonio's face for a moment, then turned around and ran out, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Emily stood there frozen, not sure how to react. The others came to the door too. Antonio's face looked utterly angry/sad/annoyed. He passed everyone and stormed out of the house.

" worse, worser, worsest," Mike commented.

* * *

**A/N- oooo… guys don't cry ! the next chapter will be up soon ! now tell me what you think….**


	9. happy ending

**A/N- Ah ! I never imagined you guys will like this story this much, you thought of this better than what I planned ! you guys gave me so many ideas for the ending, but sorry I couldn't use them, how many ending can be in 1 story ? lol. **

**this is the last chapter of this story. I don't know how I did, I came up with this story out of the blue, but your response had been incredible ! this one's gonna be over, but hey,**

**" The ending is not an ending, it's just a new beginning !"**

* * *

Late afternoon. Antonio returned. He was looking very depressed.

Mia didn't come out of her room after that morning incident either. When Antonio entered the living room, he could hear Mia's whimper.

Emily was passing by. Antonio stopped her.

' hey Em, is, Mia… crying ?" Antonio asked.

" yes. Actually she's been crying every day. I tried to talk to her, but it wouldn't work." Emily replied.

"I see." Antonio sighed and looked down at the floor.

" you….. really hurt her." Emily hurt her.

Antonio nodded and looked at Mia's closed door. Inside right now, he was feeling really guilty for saying those.

"time to go for it." He thought.

Antonio stood in front of Mia's door and knocked.

" who is it ? go back." Came the reply.

But Antonio opened the door, " Mia ?" he peeked in. when Mia heard his voice she sat facing her back on the bed.

" what do you want ? get out." Mia sniffled.

But Antonio didn't leave, rather he stepped in.

" Mia, I'm sorry, I truly am." Antonio said while coming in and sitting on the floor beside Mia's bed.

" I'm sorry ? please ?" Antonio said again. But Mia didn't respond. She kept sitting facing her back.

"Forgive me please ? come on pretty lady, you know I didn't mean it !" Antonio made a puppy-dog face.

Mia couldn't help but sniffle a laugh, but she kept sulking.

" I know that I was really being mean there," Antonio continued, "I shouldn't have said those things. But don't know why, anger came in me. Stupid me, I really deserve a slap for not controlling what I say. You know I can't hate you Senorita." Antonio apologized. Still no response. But Mia chuckled at Antonio's cocky words.

" and I shouldn't have said anything about your cooking on the first place. My tastebuds are too complicated I guess." Antonio added. "come on ! at least turn your face ! I know you can't sit like this forever !" Antonio tried again as he made the puppy-dog face again.

Finally Mia broke her anger and sat facing Antonio. Antonio smiled.

" listening." She said.

"I'm sorry. Can you forgive me for everything ?" Antonio hopefully asked.

Mia sighed. " no, actually, it's okay. I also understand that I was taking this thing too far. You don't like my cooking, what's the big deal," Mia said lightly. " But I was just… couldn't help myself. I know what I was doing wasn't right but…." She sighed again.

Antonio sat beside her and comforted her by putting a hand on her shoulder. "I understand." He softly said.

" well, the others think the same, right ?" Mia asked, surprising Antonio.

" aaa… well….." Antonio didn't know what to say.

"I know." Mia continued, "I can't cook. I think you opened my eyes. Now I can finally find out my mistakes and try to improve. So, thank you." Mia said.

Antonio stared at her for a moment.

"And," she said again, " it is_ me_ who should say sorry. I'm really sorry for my behavior Antonio."

" ah, no problem Bonita, you're forgiven." Antonio happily said.

Mia smiled. " so, we're good ?" she asked.

" wait," Antonio's smile disappeared, " you were looking for my barracuda recipe, right ?" he asked.

Mia questioningly looked at him.

" well, you'll earn it." Antonio said with a smirk, " allow me to teach you how to really amaze the others" he said.

" you mean…." Mia frowned.

" yes, don't worry. I'll teach you the tricks of cooking." Antonio happily said.

" o, um… no, it's ok, thanks." Mia reluctantly said.

" come on ! you don't wanna say _no_ !" Antonio tried to convince her.

"well, make me go then." Mia said crossing her arms.

But then, Antonio stood up, and suddenly picked Mia up in bridal style [:P] and walked towards the door.

"hey ! put me down !" Mia said, but Antonio walked into the kitchen and then lowered her down.

"so, we'll start with a simple item." Antonio began.

"Alright.." Mia surrendered.

"it's called fried prawn with veggies." Antonio took out the ingredients. Mia looked at those enthusiastically.

"remember, it is necessary to follow a definite procedure." Antonio said. "so at first cut and peel the prawns this way, then put these aside," Antonio started to show how to do it very clearly, and Mia also listened to him very carefully.

"then cut the vegetables, o, not in that way, like this." Antonio showed the proper way to cut it, Mia put the vegetables in the frying pan.

"wow I am really enjoying this." Mia said.

But Mia and Antonio didn't know that the others were peeking from the door, they were busy with their dish.

"…..and with that, prawn delicioso is ready !" Antonio said as they were finally done preparing the dish.

" ooo! That was really fun and easy ! I didn't know cooking can be like this ! look what I made ! o, thank you !" mia said with joy as she wrapped her arms around Antonio and kissed his cheek.

Suddenly claps and cheers came from the door, Antonio and Mia jumped, and saw their friends and mentor outside the kitchen. Emily ran inside.

" you two finally made up !" she cheerfully said and patted Antonio. Antonio and Mia just smiled.

"it's great to see that the fight finally came to an end." Jayden said with a smile.

" ya, and I'm glad that my hair is safe now." Antonio mumbled.

But Mia heard him and pulled him by the hair.

" Antonio Garcia, it's not over. Now it's your job to teach me everyday." Mia ordered.

"ok, ok, I know, you can let go off the hair now !" Antonio requested.

Everyone laughed, Mia let go off the hair.

"besides, the hair gel will damage your skin !" Antonio said. Mia looked scared.

" just kidding !" Antonio laughed, Mia laughed too.

"so, who wants to taste it ? and I can say this is definitely not like my cooking !" Mia said and held out the dish.

"I do !" everyone said together

"so dig in !" Antonio said. Everyone sat down to eat. The dish was awesome !

" so, Antonio will be your tutor from now ?" Mike asked Mia.

Mia nodded. Antonio sang, "I've got some recipes to share, the smell is everywhere….."

" wait," Mia cut him, "this reminds me, how about us, having, a _singing_ competition ?" she looked at Antonio with a smirk.

Antonio also smirked.

"don't worry, I won't go all childish this time." Mia assured the others. " and besides, I don't think I sing as _good_ as I cook !" Mia sarcastically said and looked at Antonio.

Everyone burst out in laugh. _Here we go again…._

**A/N- happy ? I still can't believe how I wrote this, well, you can take it as a good friend's fighting story too ! but beware ! look out for more Bright Breeze ! I have some ideas for a series like stories, but I haven't wrote anything yet. So now you can tell about your thoughts ! As you can guess next one would be a musical special. I'm also planning a 'masterchef' idea. **

**Look out for more ! **


End file.
